We Met At Midnight
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: What harm could a walk alone after midnight do?  Oh, only force you into the arms of a beautiful yet terrifying blond. Sasuke, didn't your mother ever tell you what lurked on the streets after dark? NARUSASU.
1. 1

Disclaimer: No harm intended. :)

* * *

**We Met At Midnight.**

**1.**

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at his watch before moving his eyes to the window. Night time Tokyo was a dazzling display of lights and colour on the horizon. Flashing signs illuminated the sides of buildings and Sasuke allowed himself to be distracted by the words flashing across the screen. The clock in his office began to chime and looking at his watch again Sasuke saw it had just turned midnight. With a small sigh he rose and pulled off his glasses. Glancing out at the lights once more he sighed again before putting his glasses down and leaving his office. He moved out past the empty receptionist desk and pressed the down button on the elevator. He waited still and patient as the elevator arrived and stepped in. Turning to face the door he waved his key card across the sensor, pressed the ground button and waited once more. The lift arrived with a small _ping_ and Sasuke smoothly stepped out. He waved a goodbye at the security guard who was on duty and continued towards the doors.

"Uchiha-sama, wait!" the guard called out.

Sasuke stopped and turned. "Can I help with something?" he asked politely. The man's name was Juugo. Sasuke had made a point of learning everyone's names and getting to know them since ... well, since the incident.

"Your car hasn't arrived yet," Juugo pointed out, gesturing to the empty walk outside.

Sasuke looked out past the double locked doors and shrugged. "I haven't called him, that's why."

"Sir, I must insist that you do," the orange-haired security guard said. "With those devils running around at night you can never be too sure."

"I only live three blocks away, it's nonsense I take a car to get to work anyway," Sasuke said.

"Then perhaps you should contemplate using the condo upstairs?"

Sasuke's mind drifted to the empty place at the top of the building, the beautiful architectural masterpiece his parents had commissioned. Before their deaths. Before they died in the masterpiece they had had created for them and their sons.

"I can't live there," Sasuke said. "I'm here every day, it's nice to leave and go somewhere else after five."

"But before six. Uchiha-sama, I can't let you walk out those doors. Not now when it's after midnight."

"Leave it alone," Sasuke snapped. "I appreciate your being worried about me but I have walked this walk many times before and nothing has happened." He noticed the expression on the security guards face and sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I'll call reception as soon as I'm home. That way you'll know I arrived safely. Deal?"

The orange-haired man permitted a slight bow of the head. "Deal."

"Goodnight," Sasuke said, slightly stiff.

He turned and left without another look back. Silly, really. He didn't need to be looked after. He just needed peace and time to himself. What between running a company and ensuring it made profit again he barely had a minute to himself where he didn't think about the company. He shook his head, dark bangs falling across an eye. The walk home would do him good. He didn't even consider calling for his driver. The old man would be asleep by now anyway. Better to leave him rest then ask him to get out of bed, put on his uniform and drive around the block to get him. It was getting colder too, Autumn was fast coming to an end and Winter waited, beckoning the countryside into her cold, frosted arms. Pushing his hands into his pockets Sasuke turned a corner. Only a block to go. See, this wasn't that hard. Honestly, why people made such a fuss about being out after dark he'd never understand. Nothing was going to happen, cars were still driving past and the odd late night convenience store was still open for trade. He should do this more often, after all, nothing bad was going to hap-

xxx

Naruto didn't bother to stifle the sigh as the girl in front of him babbled on nervously. She faltered slightly and he urged her to continue with a roll of his hand. She smiled awkwardly before launching into another boring story of something she'd done a few years back. Sighing again Naruto decided he'd had enough.

"Kiba, take her. She'd bore me to death if I weren't already dead," he said sullenly. His bodyguard was on the scene in a heartbeat and gestured for the girl to follow him. She made to protest but at Naruto's look stopped and moved away without another word. Slumping back in his chair Naruto growled in annoyance. What was the point in being in charge if you didn't have entertainment that was worth staying in for? Kiba had promised him the girl was worth not having the trouble of having to drive in to Tokyo. Hell, she'd even made him lose her appetite. Flicking a tongue against his unnaturally long canine teeth he glanced over the room. Everyone had made themselves at home. A couple were kissing on the couch and another group were playing poker by the fireplace. He cocked his head and watched the flames dance. He didn't understand why they lit a fire considering their eyes saw better when there was no light at all.

Just as his felt his boredom peaking the front door to his house was barrelled open. Naruto stood in anticipation, his ears catching on the struggled breaths and heartbeat of a live, and struggling, captive. He knew without seeing that it was Ino and Sakura returning with their prey and as they rounded the corner and came in to his line of view Naruto couldn't help but allow a feral grin to cross his face. They had a man and he was dressed in a suit. A hewn bag concealed his head and his hands were tied tightly behind his back. His figure was lean and his skin fair. The best part about him though was the way he struggled, as if once he freed himself from their hold he was safe. Naruto licked his lips, it was always so much better when they struggled.

"Naruto, you won't believe it," Ino gushed. "He's so cute, so much cuter than in photos!"

"Can I have a bite, please Naruto?" Sakura interjected. "He fought so hard, I think he almost snapped my leg in two at once stage."

Naruto stalked down from his dais and crossed his arms. "I'm sure we'll come to some agreement. What is he? O Negative do you reckon?"

Sakura and Ino giggled. "You're losing touch in your old age," Ino chided. "It's AB Negative."

Naruto grinned, blue eyes sparking with interest. "I must be."

"What's better is when you see who it is!" Sakura laughed, pulling loose the bag.

The man had been gagged and dark hair fell across his face. Naruto moved a little closer and Sakura pulled aside the glossy bangs that covered the man's face. When the aristocratic features were revealed to him Naruto had to pull himself up from losing control there and then. He was stunning. Big liquid black eyes glared up at him with ill-concealed hate, his nose was straight and small and his cheeks retained enough flush for him to look exerted but not frantic. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He wasn't old; he'd eat a hat if the captive was over twenty-five.

"Do you like him?" Sakura asked. By now the rest of the group had gathered and were gazing at the man with obvious lust.

"He's wonderful," Naruto told her. "The perfect catch."

"Better yet when you find out who his brother is!" Sakura taunted.

"Brother?" Naruto asked. He saw the raven stiffen and glare at the strawberry-blonde woman. He threw daggers with his eyes before turning back and doing the same to Naruto.

"U...chi..." Ino started before bursting in to a fit of giggles.

Naruto frowned as he felt his patience beginning to wear thin. You'd think after being around for almost two hundred years you'd learn to be more patient. "Well?"

"Uchiha Sasuke! We've got Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura interrupted.

Naruto felt the patience drain from his being. "_Who?_" he demanded.

"Uchiha Itachi's brother!" the girls chorused.

Any semblance of humanity Naruto retained when he was calm vanished as his eyes flushed red and his abnormally long canine's grew to the lengths that would make any vampyr proud. He'd waited years for revenge on the fucker and now, with his brother in his lair, Naruto was going to drain the fuck out of him and show Uchiha Itachi that you don't fucking mess with Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Ah, yes. The ill-fated Human falls in love with Vampire themed storyline. I can't help it, I had to do it. So, there's definitely more where this came from and as there was no steamy sex you're safe knowing it's no one-shot. So let me know if it's worth continuing, peeps :D

TA!


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

**We Met At Midnight.**

**2.**

When they pulled the bag off of his head the first thing Sasuke saw was tiles. They were black with little flecks of silver rippled throughout. The next thing was the blond man who seemed to be in charge leering over him like a piece of meat. It wasn't until the blond lost control that Sasuke realised how ironic his assessment was. Vampires. He'd been tied up and brought to a nest of vampires. Just great. He growled low in his throat and tore himself away from the frosty trailing fingertips of one of the one's who had caught him. At least knowing they were vampires wasn't as horrifying as being overpowered by simple mortal women.

The head vampire was now pacing back and forth, his pointed teeth showing maliciously every time he spoke. Sasuke tried to push aside the fear that was working in his gut and started to focus on the surroundings. If he made it out of here he'd need to give the right information to the people who would bring these bastards down. Glancing about he assessed the other vampires in the nest. There were about eleven of them in total and they'd all formed a loose ring around him. Their attire seemed no different from that of the normal scum bags in the world and the blond, who'd referred to himself as Uzumaki Naruto, was wearing a simple dark pair of jeans and a wife beater. Sasuke moved his eyes away from the man and back to the floor. It was a rather stylish house with the same black tile seemingly running throughout. The walls were a deep burgundy colour and splashes of red artwork, vases and carpets decorated floors, walls and the black leather couches. A fireplace burned on one side of the room and a table stood nearby. The thing that surprised Sasuke the most was the amount of windows. They were everywhere. They all looked out at the night time sky and the manicured gardens that surrounded the house. This miffed Sasuke as didn't vampires die at the first touch of light?

"Are you casing the joint?"

The question made Sasuke move his eyes from a window to the blond in front of him. He still had the gag tied firmly against his mouth. He summoned up his best glare and Naruto smiled nastily at him. He jerked back though when his hand came for Sasuke's face. The blonde female vampire laughed and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders allowing Naruto to casually stroke the side of Sasuke's face. The gesture made Sasuke bristle and as soon as the gag was pulled free he spat out his response.

"I'll need to give them something when I pay people to burn you all to hell."

The blond grinned, teeth glinting in the soft firelight and leant in close to Sasuke. "What makes you think you're going to make it out of here alive?" he asked in a hushed whisper. The people watching all snickered. This close up Sasuke could see the red in his iris and the tell tale signs of scars on his cheeks.

The question made Sasuke snarl and he struggled against the hold that held him. "Let me go!" he shouted. "Whatever Itachi has done to you I have nothing to do with!"

The grin vanished and was replaced by a nasty sneer. "That so? How can I trust you?"

"Because I'm not a filthy fucking vampire, that's why!" Sasuke shot back. He glared at the blond, he looked so young. It made Sasuke wonder if he was turned on his own free will or against it.

"If I had a working heart you'd make it bleed," Naruto responded dryly. He straightened up and stretched his arms high above his head. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the flat stomach that was revealed as the white t-shirt lifted. Averting his eyes he cursed, Stockholm Syndrome(1) was the last thing he'd need if getting eaten was the end result. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Aren't you just going to suck out my blood and be done with it?" Sasuke demanded. He could feel his fear sitting in a large lump within his gut. He swallowed aside the pleading words that were dying to come out of his mouth and forced them away with locking his lips in a stern line.

He wouldn't give in to these soulless sons of bitches. No way in hell.

"No, no. That'd be too easy," Naruto told him. He returned to his seat and collapsed into the leather. "No, I need to think of something amazing before I do away with you."

"What the fuck?" Sasuke hissed. "What's your problem? Can't you just kill me and get it over with!"

"Why do you want to die so much?" Naruto asked him. He positioned himself on the chair so that his legs hung over the arm rest. One arm propped up his chin as he waited for Sasuke to answer. "Well?"

"I don't want to die," Sasuke told him. He struggled against the bind tying together his hands as if to prove the point. "I don't."

"Uh-huh," Naruto agreed sarcastically. "Ino, take him to the spare room and leave him there til I know what to do with him."

"What?" Sasuke asked, voice hitching in panic. "Just deal with me now, come on. What are you –"

"Shut up," Ino scolded, yanking a fist full of hair back. Sasuke cursed at the rough treatment. "You talk too much."

"Ino," Naruto said is a warning tone. "Don't hurt him. And don't forget to lock the door behind you."

"Sure thing," Ino told him. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and lifted him to his feet as if were nothing but a piece of paper.

Sasuke stumbled slightly and was dragged from the room and towards a dark corridor. The other vampire's parted to let them through and Sasuke couldn't bear to look at any of them. He was taken to the end of the passageway to a closed wooden door. The lock was mechanical and Ino punched in a code quicker than Sasuke's eyes could follow. The door opened with a click and Sasuke was shoved inside. There were no lights and no windows and Sasuke felt his first moment of real fear when he thought Ino was going to leave him alone in the dark.

"Don't leave me here," he asked into the darkness. He had stopped as quickly as possible and tried to get his eyes to adapt to the small amount of light filtering down from the fire out in the main area. He heard Ino snicker.

"Whatever." Lights came on as she spoke illuminating the room in to something the exact opposite of what Sasuke was expecting.

It was like a heavily Gothic decorated bedroom. A large four poster bed sat against the far wall, black curtains fell from the posts and matched the black bedspread on top of it. Various pillows in black, grey and red adorned the top. The carpet underfoot was a rich brown that looked almost black and the walls were black and padded. Sasuke looked at them in shock. They were the same you'd expect to see in a mental institution. Was this to stop prisoners from hurting themselves? There were a few bookcases stocked with all types of leather bound appendices and a small table with two armchairs beside. A dressing table stood to his right, five or so drawers sat closed with tiny silver handles in their centre. Nothing sat on top of it though leaving the piece of furniture looking bare and unused.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, staring at the room. He turned to see Ino inspecting her fingernails. He asked again but the girl ignored him. "What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Silence. "Answer me!" he snapped, temper pressed.

He didn't even get a chance to blink before Ino had struck him and flung him across the room. Sasuke struck the wall above the bed that, despite being padded, sent a wave of shock through his body. He fell on top of the pillows in a disorientated state. He barely had time to right himself up before the blonde was straddled on top of him, her exposed pale thighs pushing him firmly into the mattress.

"Naruto never said I couldn't have my way with you," she said coyly. Sasuke gritted his teeth together and tried to calm the frantic flutter in his heart. "A heart beating with lust is a turn on but the way yours is beating now, with pure fear, well, there's just nothing that can compare," Ino purred, lowering her lips to hover above Sasuke's. "Come on, human, let me show you what the best night of your life will be like."

"Get off me, you dead bitch," Sasuke snarled. His hands pressed uncomfortably into his back and he tried to move himself. The vampire laughed before her fingers grasped tightly around Sasuke's throat.

"Watching you die is going to be_ such_ a turn on," she whispered.

"Ino." The command was firm yet quiet yet the word had the woman off Sasuke almost as fast as she'd hopped on. Sasuke pushed himself up to see Naruto standing at the doorway. "You can go now."

Ino nodded and left without another sound. The speed they possessed disheartened Sasuke. Even with the door wide open and even if he could sneak past the others once through the hallway he'd never be able to outrun them.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Naruto shrugged and casually moved in closer. "Like your room?"

"My cell, you mean."

Naruto laughed. "Sure. Call it what you will. We have a cellar below if you'd prefer that?" At Sasuke's blank look the man shrugged. "Or you can stay here. It used to belong to another vampyr."

"Vampire?"

Naruto groaned. "Vampyr. You all say it wrong. You don't say vam_pire_, you say vam_pyr._ It makes it sound more sensual, like vam_purr._"

"Sensual? Are you deranged?" Sasuke demanded. "There is nothing sensual about a group of freaks living off people's blood."

"Some people beg to differ," Naruto argued, tone affronted.

"What?" Sasuke growled, for a second forgetting where he was and who he was speaking with. "Are you fucking brain dead as well as dead? No one wants to be killed or seduced by any one of you fucking creatures."

"Then what were you doing out after midnight?"

"What?"

"Midnight," Naruto repeated. "You should know that after midnight you are fair game."

Sasuke growled. "You don't adhere to that stupid legend."

"Yes, we do, any vampyr worth his garlic will not hunt before midnight or after an hour til sunrise."

Sasuke watched him with ill concealed distaste. "Why did you bring me here? I've never hurt any one of you. If you're using my brother as some lame excuse then you're pathetic."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. It was then Sasuke realised he'd lost the animalistic features from earlier. His eyes weren't glossed over and red and when he opened his mouth the fangs there previously had retreated almost completely. Sasuke couldn't tell the exact shade this far away but he could tell Naruto had been blessed with unnaturally blue eyes. "I wasn't after you specifically."

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because Ino and Sakura are part of my clan. Anything they catch they must bring to me because I'm in charge."

"That's so archaic!" Sasuke snapped. "You're talking about my life here, not a bunch of animals hunting for food."

"But we are, you've practically said it yourself," Naruto pointed out. "Now, as for your brother. Well, the son-of-a-bitch tried to kill me a few years ago now and it'd be nice to have your carcass to throw back into his face."

"Well we have something in common because Itachi tried to kill me years ago as well," Sasuke told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Well, if he tried to kill you why didn't he succeed? Wasn't he a vampyr then?"

Sasuke frowned and glanced down at the bedspread below him. It was crushed velvet, just what you'd expect to see if a lousy horror film. "It was the night he turned in to a vampyr actually. The same night he murdered my entire family and my clansmen."

"Really? And he left you alive?"

Sasuke met his gaze again. "Yes. I walked in on him draining the last drops of blood from my father's corpse. He looked at me and I saw the blood running onto his chin and ran. Our home was on top of a business so as I ran down the stairs to hide amongst the desks Itachi caught me and told me –" Sasuke stopped and realised whom he was talking to. "It doesn't matter what he told me. What does matter is throwing my dead body at him won't make him upset. You'd probably be doing him a favour. Killing off the one family member he couldn't stomach to."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "No, I'm still going to do it," he said finally. "If he wanted you dead you'd be dead by now. I'm going to think of some really fucked up shit to do before tossing you over."

Sasuke felt his heart stop in his chest. "You're really going to kill me?"

"Yes."

The raven sighed softly. "Okay."

xxx

Okay? _Okay?_ Naruto had just told him he was going to waste his ass and the man says 'okay'? What type of fucked up breathing piece of flesh was he? _Super _fucked up? Normally men twice his age were crying and begging Naruto for their lives. This one barely had an erratic heartbeat. Naruto paused and listened, it was definitely beating irregularly and faster than normal. But nothing like that of a person experiencing true fear. And it was always so much more fun to make men experience true fear. Men who thought they were so tough yet crumbled at the sight of fangs dripping blood. The memories made Naruto shiver in delight. Although, he wasn't hungry now and he certainly wasn't going to waste this beautiful specimen on a sated stomach.

Confused and yet highly curious he stalked towards the brunet and stopped at the edge of the bed. Sasuke looked up at him with dispassionate eyes, as if he'd already resigned himself to his fate. It made Naruto frown. Who accepted death so quickly? With a growl he extended his fangs and threw himself at the pale body. Sasuke shouted in shock and Naruto roughly tore him over so his face was pressed against the bed. He used one hand to hold down Sasuke's back and the other he pressed against his skull.

"Why do you want to die?" he demanded, pushing Sasuke's mouth into the coverlet. The brunet thrashed as his airways were closed off. "Why don't you beg for your life?" He let the brunet struggle a bit more before releasing the hold and allowing him to gasp for breath.

"I don't want to give you the satisfaction," he wheezed at the vampyr.

Naruto growled and grabbed the silky strands of hair within his fingers. Pulling them to the side he exposed Sasuke's neck and the beautiful throbbing vein that pulsed beneath the skin. He couldn't help but almost whimper in pleasure as he took in the warm, musky scent of him. He could almost taste the blood on his tongue, could almost feel it running down his throat. The very sight of the pulsing channel so close to him made him tense in anticipation. The fact that he had a hard on throbbing between his legs just added to the heightened awareness of the situation. He moved the position of Sasuke's neck so he could angle his head in better. Sasuke struggled and then froze as he realised the position he was in and what Naruto was intending to do.

"Do it," he said harshly, forcing his head over more so more pale skin was exposed.

Naruto swallowed and lowered his mouth to the pastel expanse of Sasuke's throat. He stopped just short of touching and breathed heavily against the skin. The pure scent of him multiplied ten times this close. He felt Sasuke shudder and grinned wickedly. Lowering his mouth even more he paused the slightest fraction away.

"Will killing you now make you happy?"

Sasuke's entire body stilled and Naruto looked up to see the dark irises had slid to the corner of his eyes and were watching him. There was such hope in them that it would have taken Naruto's breath away ... had he needed to breathe.

"Yes."

"And keeping you alive will make you suffer?"

No pause. "Yes."

"Then I will keep you alive, if only to have you suffer."

Sasuke glared and Naruto finally released him from his vice like grip. The raven pulled himself off the bed and took a few steps away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted. With his hands still tied behind his back and his rumpled suit he made a funny sight. It made Naruto grin. "Stop fucking laughing! Why am I here? Why won't you just kill me and get it over with!"

Naruto frowned, cocked his head and sat up on the bed. "Why do you want to die, Sasuke?"

"Because I -, did you just call me Sasuke?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

Sasuke paused and stared in surprise at the blond. "Don't_ ever_ call me by my name again you blood sucking moron."

Naruto frowned and used the speed that came naturally to him to appear behind Sasuke's back. The brunet started in surprise at the quick movements and Naruto grabbed tight his hands. Holding them in his crushing grip he leant down to whisper into the brunet's ear. He hadn't realised until now that he was only slightly taller. "When it's time I will make you yearn for death so much that you'll wish you'd never once uttered those words to me."

With those words spoken he left the room. It was so quick it barely gave Sasuke time to register his hands were free and unbound before the door closed behind him with a resounding crack.

* * *

Sooo ... okay? Hope so! I've already dummied up the next chapter so expect an updated shortly! I'll be taking off for the weekend but shower me with love pretties and I ensure I update as soon as I return to my computer screen!

Thanks for all your comments and reviews so far! I appreciate the time you all take to review, you're all awesome!

I hope my spelling and shit is better in this one, the last chapter I didn't read over before I posted. It's fixed now, but still! TA!

1 - Stockholm Syndrome is basically when you begin to sympathise with your captors and even try to protect them when the law gets involved afterwards. Look it up on Wikipedia or something. :D

BLESS!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I've written three chapters now and a whole bunch on one-shots, you'd think I'd own some part of Naruto now ... but I don't :(

* * *

**We Met At Midnight.**

**3.**

Did he want to die? No, not really. Sasuke stared in dismay at the closed door. When it was closed you could barely tell there was a door there at all except for the small silver handle that emerged from the padding. He moved towards it slowly, his right hand massaging the battered and bruised skin on his left wrist. When he reached the door he slowly extended a hand out and wrapped his fingers around the handle. With baited breath he began to push down the lever. His heart started to thump in hope as it moved slowly and cautiously. When it stopped though Sasuke felt as if he'd been hit with a truck. It was locked. Not that he would have had much chance to escape anyway.

Turning back to survey the room Sasuke looked across at each piece of furniture. Nothing he could really use to protect himself with or use as a weapon when the time came for it. Moving to the wall he dragged his fingers along the surface. The padding was soft and cool to touch. Air conditioning, Sasuke realised with a start. The room was definitely air conditioned. Looking around he searched for the vent and finally found it hidden in the corner on the roof. Moving directly below it he noted with dismay that not only was the space too small for him to crawl through but the ceiling was vaulted enough for him to have no honest chance in reaching the grill. Abandoning that plan Sasuke began to tap and push against each area of wall. There had to be a window here. He doubted the room was windowless, what sort of house had windowless rooms? It was certainly modern design and no architecture he came across ever disregarded the importance of natural light.

He started to press against the walls, each time his fingers coming in to contact with a solid surface beneath. When he neared the back of the room a firm push sent a section of the wall ajar. Jumping back in fright Sasuke waited for someone to spring forth and yell at him. He spent a few breathless moments before cautiously reaching for the exposed edge and pulling on it slowly. Opening up he saw, in dismay and a little relief, that it was a bathroom. Sighing he noted there was a shower and towels as well as a toilet. Sasuke scrunched his nose, did vampires even use a bathroom? He supposed they'd have to if they didn't want to smell. Retreating and closing the door he continued on his search.

He didn't know how long he spent checking the walls but after re-doing the job for the third time in case he missed something Sasuke lost it. He tore off his tie and jacket and threw them to the floor. Letting out a cry of rage he ran to the door and started kicking it with all his might.

"Let! Me! Out!" he screamed, anger replacing his normal calm self. He replaced the kicks with some hard pounding but it led nowhere. No one even told him to shut up. Stumbling back a few steps Sasuke collapsed to the ground. Lying on the floor he gazed up at the black ceiling and tried to ignore the wetness that started gathering in the corners of his eyes.

He didn't want to die. He definitely didn't want to die. Chocking back a small sob of discontent Sasuke placed a hand over his eyes and tried to calm himself down. There would be people looking for him. Plenty of them. When he didn't call Juugo the man would have called Sasuke's housekeeper and she would have confirmed Sasuke wasn't home and they'd go to the police and the police would work out Sasuke had been taken by vampires. So all he had to do was stay alive for as long as possible and hope someone would find him. During the day, hopefully, when they'd stand a chance. What did vampires do during the day anyway? Did they really sleep in coffins? What did they do for a living? They would have to work to get money ... and money was something Sasuke was not short of. He was even insured for events like this, kidnapping and ransoms. Last he heard he'd been insured for 500 million dollars. Pretty slack considering his Nett worth now was that in the billions. Well, these vampires could demand any sum they liked. He just wanted to leave and go home. Vampire. Vampyr. He refused to call them vampyr. What a stupid moron to think Sasuke would ever consider vampires anything close to sensual.

Although, Sasuke wiped clear the tears from his eyes and considered Naruto. Had the boy been alive and _not_ holding him captive he would definitely have attracted Sasuke. He was tall, athletic and strangely enough tanned. The rest he'd seen all seemed to have the same pale consistency to their skin but Naruto was entirely different. He only acted like a vampire when he'd lost his temper. Sasuke replayed in his mind the way Naruto's fangs had extended of their own accord and the way his eyes blossomed into a malicious red. He looked like an angry animal when he'd converted to that state although the rage within him was oddly attractive. Sasuke shuddered. This was the man who planned to cut open his throat and drink his blood. And Sasuke did find vampires revolting. Their own existence was a mockery on his beliefs and thoughts and the idea there were sympathisers out there on the world sickened Sasuke beyond belief. How could you sympathise with a creature that killed people? After what had happened how could anyone expect Sasuke to be sympathetic to a vampire's plight?

Sitting up Sasuke turned to observe the bed. He was exhausted but admittedly he was scared to go to sleep. Rising to his feet he kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge. What was there to do? What was the time? It felt as if after he'd been kidnapped they had driven for hours. The scenery outside didn't look as if they were in the city at all. He'd probably been taken to some middle-of-the-woods type lodge. Rising he moved over to the bookshelf. Pulling out one at random he flicked it open to see it was all in Japanese. Nodding in satisfaction he moved to the nearby lounge chair and sunk down in to it. The print was writing, not printed off a printer but actual writing like the ancient scrolls. Turning to the front in interest Sasuke was surprised to see it was a journal. The owner left their name unsaid but it was obvious they were a vampire. Positioning himself more comfortably on his chair Sasuke began to read.

xxx

When Naruto entered the room he found Sasuke engrossed in one of the journals the last occupant had left there. When he noticed Naruto standing in the door however he jumped in shock, the book falling to the floor.

"Interesting, aren't they," Naruto commented. "I've read them all; the guy was over a thousand years old. He had seen so much."

"I found it interesting how he didn't consider himself alive until he was turned," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto nodded. "He was wise like that."

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He moved on. Some vampyr's like being part of a nest, others wander alone. I am more of your lone wolf but a bit of company isn't bad. At least, it'll do for the next few decades I suppose."

"Decades?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Yep, decades!"

Sasuke observed him with a cold look on his face. "What time is it?"

"Just after sundown. Did you get any sleep? Did you make the bed?"

"No, I didn't sleep. How can you expect me to sleep?" the man demanded.

Naruto shrugged. "I assumed you would considering you would have been up for almost two days now."

"Why do you care? Does blood taste better when the person's slept well?"

Naruto laughed. "No, it all tastes the same. Unless you have a disease, then it can taste foul!"

"Well I don't have any diseases," Sasuke snapped.

"Good," Naruto replied. He casually strolled over and took a seat across from Sasuke. The brunet looked at him in surprise and the blond smiled. "Sit," he commanded. Sasuke did as he was bid, though the movement was stiff. "So, what's up?"

"What's up?" Sasuke echoed. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"I wish we were fucking," Naruto responded truthfully. He roved his eyes over Sasuke's frame and grinned wickedly. "I wish that very much."

Sasuke flushed crimson before crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"About anything?"

The brunet stood, hands clasped into fists. "Seriously, let me go. If you want money you can have it. I can give you anything you want! I'll give you your own fucking blood bank if you wish! Just let me leave here alive and I'll do anything you want."

"What if I want you?" Naruto asked. "You confuse me and make me curious. Do you still want to die?"

"It's likely I am going to so why not accept it," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto sighed. The man was a pain in the ass, though talking to him was ultimately better than being bored. And he'd been so _bored_ recently. Nothing entertained him anymore. Even his last hunt had been a drag. It was enough to be depressing. "Are you bored?" he asked suddenly, meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"Bored? As in, with life. Is that why you're happy to die?"

Sasuke pressed his mouth into a firm line and resumed his place. Putting both hands on top of his knees he surveyed Naruto with a disguised look. "Sometimes," he answered cautiously.

"I'm so bored," Naruto admitted. He lowered his head and peaked up at Sasuke through his locks. "Though you've made the last twenty odd hours so much more entertaining." He could tell the raven was unnerved with the way Naruto's teeth peeked slightly out from under his lips. Running a tongue over the full skin he couldn't help but snicker at the drawn in breath and increased heartbeat of the man across from him. He was always told not to play with his food, well, with Sasuke it was just way too fun not to.

"Do you talk to Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his hands fiddling in his lap. He turned his head away to look across to the bed and Naruto cocked his own to one side. "Are you ... friends?"

"The fucker tried to kill me," Naruto reminded him angrily. "I was in town staying at a hotel and out of nowhere he appeared with some other vampyr and tried to rape my ass."

Sasuke turned, horrified. "He tried to rape you?"

"Not literally," Naruto said. "He thought I had something that he wanted and tried to beat it out of me. I was lucky someone saved me in the nick of time. I would have been dead had they not have."

"What did you have?" Sasuke questioned. "What would you possibly have that Itachi didn't?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm from a world where I was an outcast because they thought I was possessed by a demon."

Sasuke shot him a sceptical look. "A demon?"

"A fox demon, to be precise. When I was turned I possessed strength and speed beyond my age and everyone has since then attributed it to that. I'm not that old, really, and couldn't handle a whole clan of vampyr's if not for that. Itachi thought it was something he could claim for himself and tried to kill me."

"If you're so strong how come you didn't defeat him?" Sasuke asked snidely.

"Dunno', but that's why I'm pissed off at the asshole and want to take revenge."

"If it happened so long ago why bother now? Why didn't you do it earlier?"

Naruto shrugged. "Time is nothing to me. I never felt I was given opportunities to take revenge. Then you came along and well, it's perfect now."

Sasuke fidgeted and shook his head. "Like I said the other night Itachi tried to kill me. Killing me won't be revenge on him."

"I think you're lying," Naruto told him, slightly annoyed. "You've seen me angry, Sasuke. Don't push me."

"Is that where the legend comes from?" Sasuke mused. "When you're angry you look different, almost fox-like you could say."

"It helps," Naruto told him. He opened his mouth to say something else but the growling of Sasuke's stomach cut him off. "Oh, that's right. You eat hey?"

Sasuke gave him a withering glance. "I haven't in a while."

"I'll go get something for you then. I need you to be alive when I finally figure out what to do with you!" He left Sasuke stuttering and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

Stopping he glanced down at the lock on the door. He could do this. There was nothing stopping him. He owed nothing to this human ... even if the human was drop dead gorgeous. But there was something about him that sparked something deep within Naruto. His will to die certainly made him curious but normally by now he would have thought of something to get back at Itachi and drained the last drops of blood out of him. What was stopping him?

Moving in to the lounge room he saw a group of fellow vampyr's clustered in a circle by his chair. "What's happening?" he asked.

They all turned to watch him and Sakura stepped out in front. "Is he ready yet?" she asked.

"Is who ready?"

"The Uchiha, you silly idiot!" the girl said playfully. "I'm getting hungry and I don't want to go hunting. Not when there's a perfectly good human down the hall."

"No, he's mine. I'm still thinking about what to do with him," Naruto said, stopping and crossing his arms. "And no one will touch him until I do."

Everyone let out a collective groan. "It's not fair, man," Kiba told him. "Having him down there, every time you open the door we can hear his heartbeat, smell his scent. It's driving us insane!"

"Then have a free for all," Naruto suggested. "Anyone you find tonight is all yours, no need to show them to me first!"

The looks of surprise and glee rippled across each face and within another second the room was empty. Naruto shook his head and headed for his room to grab his wallet. What would a human eat? The kitchen they had in the place was empty and Naruto had never thought to have something in the cupboards for a 'just in case' scenario. Moving out into the crisp night air Naruto took off down the winding road, his legs carrying him faster than any car could. He'd have to think of something on the way. There must be something he could find to feed Sasuke. He didn't want the man to starve, if anything, he wanted to keep him around for as long as possible.

* * *

Chapter 3! I have plotted out what I want to do with this and it'll likely have about 9 chapters! So we are fast approaching the climax ... no pun intended! L.o.L

Thanks for the support and reviews so far ... keep it up!

Love, love!


	4. 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**We Met At Midnight.**

**4.**

_Calm down_, Sasuke hissed to himself mentally. _Calm down, they'll be able to tell you're nervous by your heartbeat_. He shifted his position slightly and drew in a slow breath. He needed to be calm if this plan was going to work. His hands tightened around the drawer he had managed to pry free from one of the bedside tables. He didn't know how long he'd been waiting for; time had lost all meaning to him. He'd thought of the plan as soon as Naruto had left the room. He had to get out. Even if it meant to die trying he just had to get out! When he heard the lock being fumbled with on the other side he drew in a deep breath and held it in his chest. The door opened towards him and as soon as he saw Naruto's blond head he brought the drawer crashing down upon it.

A bowl of something dropped from the vampires hand and landed on the ground sending hot liquid splashing around it. Sasuke barely even had a chance to think about slipping past Naruto before a whack to his chest sent him spiralling across the room. He hit one of the wooden posters on the bed and fell to the floor. Cursing in pain Sasuke tried to sit up but not before Naruto had landed a kick to his gut, a kick that sent him in another direction. He barely missed getting impaled over one of the chairs. Next he knew Naruto had gathered up the front of his t-shirt within a fist and had slammed Sasuke against a wall. He moved the position of his hand to around Sasuke's neck and held him up just enough so that his toes were just grazing the ground.

"What the fuck!" he cursed, shoving Sasuke angrily into the padding behind him.

Sasuke tried to blink away the stars that had formed across his vision. His entire body was aching, his ribs especially where Naruto had managed to both plough him into the bed and kick in the same spot. He dazedly tried to focus on Naruto's expression. His face was spinning but Sasuke could see the fangs were out and his eyes boiled in an angry red.

"I –" Sasuke started but Naruto cut him off by squeezing his neck a little tighter.

"You better have a fucking good reason as to why you did that, bastard," Naruto swore at him. He hissed in fury and exposed his fangs even more, the sight making Sasuke feel as if his stomach dropped out of his ass.

"I want to go home," Sasuke croaked. He brought both hands up and clasped tightly to Naruto's wrist. He tugged on them feebly and let out a whimper of distress. "Just let me go."

"Why? I thought you wanted to die?" Naruto demanded. "How could you do something like that to me? I ran all that way to get you fucking food and you attack me with a bookshelf!"

Sasuke gazed over Naruto's shoulder to see the drawer lying abandoned beside the door. "It was a drawer," he whispered, squeezing the words out past Naruto's hold on his throat.

Naruto growled in anger though he released the hold on Sasuke's neck. The brunet slid to his feet and tilted his chin upwards. "You would never have made it past the doorway," Naruto sneered down at him. He brought his face close to Sasuke's. "You're a fucking idiot."

Sasuke's eyes challenged him back. "Well I'm not the one who can't tell the difference between a bookshelf and a drawer."

Naruto snarled something under his breath and before Sasuke had a chance to process what he'd said Naruto had pressed his lips tightly against Sasuke's own. Sasuke's eye widened in shock. What the _fuck_ was happening? He opened his mouth in surprise and felt Naruto's tongue slide in and grind against his own. They were cool, like the rest of Naruto but not icy. He wondered how that worked. At a demanding nudge from Naruto Sasuke whimpered and closed his eyes, allowing the feel of the Naruto's tongue and lips to coax him to something near euphoric. Naruto was a brilliant kisser, his lips worked so well against Sasuke's own. And there was the strangest taste about him that was so erotic to Sasuke he found he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer.

The blond obeyed, pushing Sasuke hard against the wall and gripping tight his thighs. Sasuke groaned and moved into the hold, loving the way Naruto had positioned a leg between Sasuke's own. He ran a hand up into Naruto's hair and pulled away quickly for a breath. Naruto's mouth followed his own and as their lips met again Sasuke was overwhelmed with the salty taste in Naruto's mouth. What was it? It was so familiar but it dangled on the edge of Sasuke's senses. He felt a fang nip lightly at his lip and grinning Sasuke hardened the kiss. It wasn't until the fang broke skin on Sasuke's lower lip that he realised what the taste was. It was blood. And he'd just found it the biggest turn on he'd ever experienced. Pushing away the blond in shock Sasuke stumbled aside.

Naruto stepped back willingly, eyes still glowing red. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke moved to the bookshelf and looked at the man in horror. A drop of his own blood sat on Naruto's lip. Putting a hand to his mouth he pulled it away to see his fingers had a few drops of blood on them too. Looking up at Naruto he frowned. "I didn't mean to bite you," the blond said. "Sorry."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Sasuke snapped. He moved a few paces back and grabbed a hold of the bed post. "Get the fuck away from me you monster."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "It's not nice to name call."

"I don't give a fuck! Just leave me in peace, you disgusting freak!"

Sasuke saw the fury cross over Naruto's face like a wave but he didn't expect the blond to rush to his side and grab a fistful of his hair.

"Fuck you," was all that was said before Sasuke was dragged from the room.

He struggled as much as he could but Naruto had wrapped his fingers so tightly within Sasuke's hair that every jerk and attempt he made to escape just resulted in waves of pain to his scalp. He was dragged down a set of stairs and he cursed as he almost fell down every one. The next thing he knew was he was getting thrown to the floor. Sitting up Sasuke saw he'd been thrown in a cell. Fear almost paralysed him as he looked up at Naruto. The blond was staring down at the brunet, hatred clear on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to leave you down here to rot," the blond retorted. He slowly made his way out of the cell and stood at the doorway. "Cunt."

The door slammed after him, plunging Sasuke into darkness.

xxx

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! He should never have kissed him. He should never have let his feelings run away with him like that. Moving up the cold, stone stairs Naruto ignored the pounding and desperate pleas emanating from behind the wooden door. There, that would break him. He came to a stop at the top of the staircase and looked down at the flight of stairs. It was originally a wine cellar but seeing as he had no need for wine Naruto had custom built a cell for prisoners. And he'd had many over the years though they didn't last long. It was more like storage, than anything. So cell really wasn't the right word, it was like a place to store people and blood ... instead of wine. Shutting the cellar door behind him Naruto quickly over rode the code so that no one else could get in. Every door in the house was fitted with a different mechanical lock. Only the one's inhabiting their room knew their code, unless they told it to someone else. Naruto wasn't a fan of sharing sleeping quarters. It made you too vulnerable and he wasn't alive for over two hundred years for being lax with safety.

Trudging down the hallway he made his way back to his dais and collapsed in the leather chair. Looking over at the empty room Naruto let out a sign of discontent. Everyone would be out hunting and not back before dawn. He'd already drunk his fill on the way to get Sasuke some food. Some unsuspecting jogger, he'd left them alive by the side of the road. Though just barely. They should have thought about what they were doing when they left the house after midnight. Turning his thoughts back to Sasuke Naruto sighed again. His eyes had reverted to their normal blue and his fangs had receded. The part he hated most about being a vampyr was the fact that every feeling and emotion was heightened beyond belief. It made feeding great and sex unparallel but it almost meant small and trivial things could push you over the edge. Standing up and moving to the window Naruto placed a hand on the glass and looked out at the garden. The moon sat low on the horizon as it was already four in the morning. The plants and trees were bathed in an icy light. Looking up at his reflection Naruto tried not to flinch at the image that assailed him. Perfection in human form. Becoming one of the dead made you all the more beautiful. Was that why it hurt him so much that Sasuke had rejected him? Naruto could have laid him down and shown him the best sex in his life yet Sasuke had pushed away. Was kissing another male that gross to him? He thought he was in to it at first but Sasuke reaction when Naruto had bit his lip proved otherwise. He didn't think it was the vampyr thing, after all, every human had a secret vampyr fetish.

Turning from the window in anger Naruto stalked past the couch and turned it over with a kick of his foot. Letting out a roar of frustration he fled the room and its depressing feel. Escaping in to the garden he struggled to contain his anger inside. He could feel the pressure of his fangs begging to grow and the throbbing in his head that came with turning over was beating at the back of his skull.

Guilt began to overwhelm him. Should he really have locked Sasuke down there? If he concentrated hard enough he could probably hear the man screaming for release. He hated feeling this way. If he could just kill him and be done with it. Yet what was stopping him? Tearing at his hair Naruto swore and fell backwards on to the grass. Staring up at the stars he tried to lose himself to the sound of the wind and the feel of the grass below him. Gradually the velvet blue of the night time sky began to fade around the edges. Hints of sunlight began to make themselves known as the horizon started to glow pink. He eventually heard the others beginning to come back. When Kiba stuck his head over Naruto's the blond offered him a small grin.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'."

"Have you killed the Uchiha yet?" Kiba asked, mouth cracking in to a smile. His fangs were still prominent and the smell of fresh blood floated down to Naruto's nose.

"No," he replied. "I'm still thinking of what to do with him."

"You're going to get hungry."

"Nah, I ate someone else."

Kiba laughed. "Good for you. I found a teenager. She was so cute when she begged for mercy. She even offered to blow me off if I let her go."

"What'd you do?"

"Got a blowjob and killed her, best of both worlds!"

Naruto gave a weak chuckle. "Sounds fun. I should have gone with."

"Yeah, what were you doing?"

"Trying to think up ways to fuck with Itachi," Naruto lied.

Kiba nodded. "Well come inside man, sun's almost up."

"Nah, I think I might watch the sunrise for once," Naruto replied. He moved his eyes away from his friends face and to the dusky pink sky before them.

"That's going to make you sick again," Kiba chided. "What's bothering you? You only do this if something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," Naruto assured him, meeting his eyes again.

"Good. We can't let you slip. So, Hallowe'en is coming up, I reckon you should fuck with the human then. Make a statement."

"How many days away is it?"

"About four I think."

"Okay, I'll do it then."

"Do what?"

Naruto took in a deep breath. "Kill him of course."

* * *

First up, sorry I said the 'c' word! But I needed to portray Naruto's anger!

Hope this will tide everyone over until the New Year ... although throw me a few bones and I might update on Christmas Eve! :P

Merry Christmas, ya'll!


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I asked for some form of ownership for Christmas ... alas, Santa bypassed my house for the four year old next door. Bastard!

* * *

**We Met At Midnight.**

**5.**

_Sasuke was running. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. Down the stairs, it was quicker than the elevator. He stumbled through a fire escape door and entered the top floor office. If he could make it to his father's study then he could lock the door and call the police._

"_Little brother, why do you run? It hurts my feelings." The taunt followed him as he ducked behind a wall and waited with baited breath. When no one came round the corner Sasuke kept running._

_He made it into his father's office, the glass walls revealing his presence. Ducking under the large, mahogany desk Sasuke curled into a ball and waited. He'd wait until the one who followed him was gone and then he'd call the police. Fighting back the tears that threatened to betray his presence Sasuke bit hard on his bottom lip and waited. The metallic, sour taste of blood filled his senses as his teeth broke skin. He heard the door to the office open slowly and footsteps started to approach the desk._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke. You can't hide from me. I always was better at hide and seek than you were."_

_Sasuke let out a small cry of distress but quickly silenced himself. The cry came out as a screech though when his brother suddenly appeared before him. Blood trickled down from his mouth and onto his dark shirt, the fabric heavily stained with blood. Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream of horror. Itachi's normally sleek hair was loose around his shoulders, the ends were wet with the blood of their parents, their friends. Anyone who had attended the party at their home upstairs was now dead. The entire Uchiha clan, gone. Sasuke tried to push himself further into the desk. He'd been woken up by the sounds of screaming. It was almost morning when Sasuke had stumbled from his bed and walked in on Itachi draining the last drops of blood from his father's body. Their mother lay silent and lifeless beside them. Sasuke had screamed and Itachi had thrown their father's body aside. Then he'd run. And now they were here. And Sasuke was going to die._

"_Why, Itachi?" he asked, a small sob breaking his sentence in two._

_Itachi grinned and leant forwards. The smell of blood overwhelmed Sasuke and the boy fought back the bile that had risen in his throat. "It's what vampires do," he hissed._

"_Va-vampires?" Sasuke stuttered. Itachi had become a vampire? Why?_

_He didn't realise he'd said his thoughts out loud until Itachi chuckled. "Want to hear a secret, little brother?" Sasuke shook his head violently. He didn't want to know anything. He just wanted Itachi to leave him alone. Despite his answer Itachi smirked and leaned closer. Sasuke whimpered in fear as he felt his brother press abnormally cool lips to the shell of his ear. "I did it for you." _

_Sasuke sat frozen in horror as his brother drew away. As he did the first rays of the sun broke through the night and filled the office with warm, yellow light. Itachi hissed in annoyance and backed off. Sasuke, trembling, looked up at his brother's tall frame in fear. Itachi took the moment to smile and wave before fleeing from the room with the speed he now possessed as one of the living dead. Sasuke sat transfixed on the floor. Some of the blood from Itachi had dropped onto the carpet below. There was some on Sasuke's ear and cheek from where his brother had leant in to speak to him. Immobilised Sasuke sat there until the office started filling with people, his father's secretary noticed the drops of blood and sounded the alarm. They found Sasuke moments later, the woman having followed the trail of blood to Sasuke's hideout._

Sasuke awoke with a start. He stared into the inky darkness and forced his heart to relax. He hadn't dreamed of that night in such detail for a long time. He'd only been eleven at the time, Itachi sixteen. He'd been turned so young. For a moment Sasuke wondered if Itachi looked the same as he had all those years ago. Then again, his brother always had looked older than he was. He drifted back to the memory. It had been a long time since the last where he remembered past Itachi telling him it was what vampire's did. He couldn't recall the last time he'd remembered his brother telling him he'd done it all for him. That was why, deep down, Sasuke blamed himself for the death of his family and clansmen. If he wasn't around Itachi never would have done such a terrible thing and Sasuke would not have been the cause of such a horrific string of murders. Turning on his side the brunet shifted to make himself comfortable. He was lying on a protruding wooden bench. It wasn't big enough to accommodate the length of a human being so Sasuke had been forced to lay with his legs bent at the knees. After Naruto had locked him away he'd had a panic attack. He hated darkness, it was something he'd never been able to live with since he was a child, even before the death of his parents. He always had a light lit somewhere for him to see. He'd thumped on the door, he'd even broken down for the first time in years and cried. The waiting before his death was driving him insane with anxiety. After he'd yelled himself hoarse and battered the skin of his fists he started to feel around the room. He'd stumbled upon a bucket, obviously for bathroom purposes and this bench where he currently lay upon.

He'd calmed down considerably now and slept a little. His stomach had protested for food at first but had now grown quite, the organ transcending the need for food at present to a constant, twinging pain. His body ached from the physical beating he'd been given as well as the lack of sleep. His eyes sat heavy in his skull and his scalp still radiated pain. He could still feel Naruto's fingers in his hair, dragging and pulling it. The vampire even had claws as Sasuke had felt all too keenly them piercing the skin. Sasuke closed his eyes and was flooded with images and the remembrance of Naruto kissing him. The feel of his lips upon his own, the way his tongue had moulded against Sasuke's and sent blood rushing to his crotch. The intoxicating taste of blood on Naruto's lips. Jerking himself awake and into a sitting position Sasuke tried to force aside the memories. He felt his cock twinge at the erotic memory and growled in anger. He didn't want to feel any of this. He hated vampires, if it wasn't for vampires his entire family would be alive, _Itachi _would be alive. His brother died on the same night as his family did as far as Sasuke was concerned. How could he be so attracted to a blood-sucking disaster? Naruto looked all cute and cuddly until he lost his temper. Yet he'd lost his temper when Sasuke was kissing him. Hell, Sasuke had tasted someone else's blood! And liked it!

Rising to his feet Sasuke felt his way to the door. As soon as his fingertips touched the wooden surface he began to hammer away again.

"Naruto! Let me out! Let me the _fuck_ out!" he screamed. He barrelled on the door until his voice became hoarse once more. Falling in to a crouch Sasuke leant his head against the door and greedily sucked in the air he'd expelled by shouting. He didn't even know if the air was fresh. He'd already gotten used to the acrid smell of human waste. How long had he been down here for? Was it only a day? What day had it been when he'd been taken? He couldn't remember. His memories seemed to blur into each other, rational thought began to slip away as Sasuke felt himself collapsing to the ground. His head hit the stone floor beneath him and Sasuke was sure he was dying.

xxx

Naruto drew in a deep breath and punched in the code to the cellar door. It was just before midnight and he'd sent his crew off for another free night. They'd acted suspicious at first; no sane leader would send them out hunting two nights in a row without a demand to sample all wares first. But he assured them he had other plans and would be fine. He waited until they were all definitely gone before treading to the cellar. With each step he took his guilt thickened. When he finally reached the door he shook his head. Why should he be guilty? He did this all the time. Sasuke was a prisoner after all. Despite telling himself that Naruto felt no better. In frustration he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Get over it," he murmured to himself, pulling out the antique key for the door out of his pocket. He inserted the key and turned it. He waited, expecting to hear cries of protest and anger. Instead he heard nothing. Pushing open the door Naruto was hit with the stench that comes with locking a man up for over twenty-four hours. Gagging on the intrusive smell he pushed further and stopped in shock. Sasuke was lying still on the ground. "Sasuke?" he asked, unsure if it were a trick. He was still breathing and his heart was beating in slow but steady beats. "Sasuke?" he tried again.

Crouching to the brunets side Naruto shook him gently. No response. With a curse at himself Naruto turned Sasuke over. Stubble was beginning to grow lightly along the man's jaw. Cocking his head to the side Naruto stroked his cheek softly. Sasuke stirred but didn't wake up.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't leave him down here,_ Naruto thought. He had originally intended to let him go back up to the room; he'd even bought more ramen for him. _I wonder if Sasuke likes ramen,_ Naruto wondered absently as he gently lifted him up into his arms. Standing as slowly as he could Naruto manoeuvred himself and Sasuke out of the cellar and back up the stairs. When he reached the landing he paused. He could tell Sasuke was alive but he couldn't just leave him alone. Biting his lip Naruto glanced in the direction of his own bedroom. What would Sasuke think if he woke up in the bed of the vampyr he seemed to detest so much? Pushing aside the warped feelings he had for the man Naruto turned for his room. Kicking open the door he entered and laid Sasuke down gently on the bed.

He looked so peaceful, even with the bags under his eyes and the pale complexion of his skin. Sasuke looked more like a vampyr than he did Naruto chuckled to himself. Running his eyes over the soiled shirt and pants Naruto realised Sasuke would need a change of clothes. There were obvious sweat stains on the shirt and the pants looked dirty and crushed. Moving to his dresser Naruto pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a black wife-beater. He couldn't leave the man covered in his own sweat. Moving to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl from an almost empty cupboard and filled it with water. Moving back in to the bedroom he found a towel and placed them both by the bed. Sasuke looked as if he were dead to the world so dipping the towel in the water, Naruto squeezed out the excess water and raised it to Sasuke's face. He patted it gently, his skin moving with the pressure. Afraid he would wake and see him in this vulnerable state Naruto quickly wiped down Sasuke's face, neck and throat. Glancing down at the ruined t-shirt Naruto contemplated taking it off and washing down the rest of him. He didn't want to violate the man ... well, he did but he wanted him to be awake and enjoying it first.

Toying with his lip Naruto sat back on his haunches and contemplated what to do. It was a temptation to strip him bare. Running his tongue along his bite Naruto moved a hand to Sasuke's shirt. He'd take off the shirt, wipe Sasuke down and that'd be it. He pushed himself up and started to undo the buttons on the white shirt. Gradually Sasuke's pale, rising and falling chest came in to view. Ignoring the thumping rush of attraction in his head Naruto undid the final button and eased off the material so that it sagged on either side of Sasuke's sleeping frame. His chest was free from hair except for the tell-tale signs near his pants. Two dark nipples rested neatly against developed pecks that ran down into nicely defined abs. The other thing that was unavoidable were the bruises. Naruto felt deeps flecks of guilt shower of his conscience. Bruises he had put there. Yet, looking at the flowers of bruised skin made Naruto want Sasuke even more. Letting out a groan of discontent Naruto stood and threw the towel to the floor. He couldn't go any further without losing himself. Picking up the towel and the bucket he left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

As he entered the hallway he started in shock in see Sakura stalking towards him. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you'd be out."

Naruto stopped for a second, mind working overtime to develop a lie. "I was, I dropped blood on the carpet and tried to get it out."

"Oh, did you?" Sakura asked. She peered around to see what was in the bucket but Naruto shielded the contents from view.

"Yeah," he said, moving past quickly and dumping the water in the sink before she had a chance to see it was free from blood.

"Was it Sasuke's blood?" the girl asked, fangs glinting as she smiled. "You are going to let me have some of him, aren't you?"

Naruto turned to her and frowned. "He's mine."

"I found him!"

"I'm in charge."

"Then prove it!" she spat, anger written across her features. "I've been starving myself since I caught him so that I can truly enjoy his blood. You can't drain a whole human yourself, Naruto."

"I plan to enjoy him slowly," Naruto told her. "And I'm going to do it alone," he added in a warning tone. "Itachi is the one who fucked me over and I'm going to make sure this teaches him not to mess with me."

Sakura snorted. "If you were going to do anything you'd have done it by now," she scoffed. "Kiba's right, you _are_ losing it."

Naruto let the change overcome him quicker than normal. He leapt at Sakura and pushed her into the cold ground beneath them. She screamed in fright and tried to struggle. Wrapping long fingers around her neck Naruto grinned as blood seeped from the gashes his fingernails left. "Maybe you and Kiba should learn to keep your mouths shut," the blood hissed, mouth snarling like an animals. He brought his face only a breath away from hers, their noses almost touching. "Don't make me warn you again."

Sakura's eyes were wide with fright and had vampyr's had the ability to cry Naruto was sure she would be. "O-okay," she whimpered.

Naruto snarled a bit more and was ready to increase the hold on her neck when he heard another frightened gasp. Looking up in surprise he saw Sasuke, shirt firmly buttoned, standing in the hall. A hand was helping him stand upright and the look of a mix between horror and anxiety was planted firmly in his expression.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, forcing himself to return to normal and jumping off Sakura in a flash. "You're awake!" Sasuke took a tentative step backwards and brought a hand to hold his side. He looked scared, something that made Naruto cock his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Ju-just leave me alone," the brunet ordered, turning and hurrying back to Naruto's room.

"What? Wait, Sasuke, I can explain!" Naruto called out. He made to follow him but a barely suppressed cough made Naruto turn. Sakura was sitting on flood still but with a rather triumphant grin on her face. "Get out before I regret letting you go unpunished," Naruto spat.

She lost the look and left the room, her footsteps echoing all the way to her own bedroom. Rubbing the back of his head in annoyance and frustration Naruto left to get Sasuke some food.

* * *

Yay, Christmas update! Hope it satisfies and leaves you all _thirsting_ for more, no pun intended!

Merry Christmas, everyone and I will update once I return from my overland journey to exotic European destinations ... 3!


	6. 6

Disclaimer: My new years resolution is to own Naruto! Because, in case no one realised, I don't just yet!

* * *

**We Met At Midnight.**

**6.**

Sasuke fled back to the room he'd woken up in and closed the door firmly behind him. He heard Naruto call out but ignored him. He didn't want an explanation of what was going on out there. Naruto could fuck whomever he pleased, like Sasuke cared anyway! Running a hand through his greasy hair Sasuke tried to force the image of Naruto straddling the girl out of his mind. He needed to shower. Badly. Looking around the room Sasuke surveyed his new surroundings.

It had been a shock to wake up not in the cell. A pleasant shock but one none the less. This room was far larger than the last he'd been in. The bed he'd woken up on was a large king sized bed with a black quilt on top. It was flanked by two bedside tables and rested on a raised platform. There was a sitting area in the corner that was surrounded by full length windows and a large plasma TV adorned the wall across from it. An open doorway led into a walk in closest which was overflowing with all types of clothes. From suits to casual, Sasuke had casually flicked through them. Drawers stacked along the bottom of the closest. Back in the bedroom there were again a few bookshelves, like the last room, though these held more modern titles and magazines. The wall was the same thick, padded material and the carpet was a deep maroon. The roof was different, though. Above the bed it sat quite low then extended up, large windows kept the room feeling airy. It was night, stars littered the sky and Sasuke sighed sadly. He hadn't been outside in days. He just wanted to go breathe some fresh air and feel grass under his feet. Speaking of fresh, Sasuke moved his head to lightly sniff at himself. It was enough to make him gag.

He located the bathroom, grabbed the spare clothes on the bed that he assumed were for him and entered. There were fresh towels waiting as well as soap, shampoo, conditioner and other hygiene products. Locking the door behind him Sasuke ran the water and turned. Watching himself in the mirror he began to unbutton his shirt. He frowned and remembered waking up and finding it open. He must have done it while locked in the cellar. As he expected his body showed clearly the bruises he'd gained from Naruto throwing him around the last room. His skin had grown several shades of blue, black and green. Moving his gaze to meet his eyes Sasuke observed his discoloured skin and unsightly bags. He looked hideous, no wonder Naruto would try it with a woman if he was faced with this.

Shaking free the thought he pulled off his pants and stepped under the hot water. He could have cried with delight when the scalding water hit his skin. Grabbing some soap Sasuke began to scrub himself all over. Not until he was red and almost stinging did he stop and move on to his hair. He washed his hair at least three times before finally turning off the tap. He emerged into a room filled with steam. Grabbing his towel he dried himself off then slipped into the sweatpants and singlet. Grabbing a new towel he returned to the bedroom, one hand working the soft material through his bangs to rid them of the excess moisture. When he came out Naruto was sitting at the table, a bowl of something steaming sitting beside him. Sasuke stopped and gazed at him. He didn't realise how hungry he was until he saw the food.

"Hi," Naruto said awkwardly, giving a little wave. Sasuke returned the gesture just as awkward. "I bought something for you, I don't know if you'll eat it ... I sort of forget what you humans like to eat."

Sasuke nodded and continued to dry his hair though he moved closer. As soon as the smell wafted into his nose his stomach growled angrily. He was ravenous. Taking a seat across from Naruto Sasuke inspected what he'd been bought. Ramen. Wrinkling his nose lightly Sasuke picked up the chopsticks waiting beside the bowl and sniffed. The smell was enough to fill him up there and then. Poking around the noddles in the bowl Sasuke waited for it to cool down a bit.

"Is it okay?" Naruto asked, sounding apprehensive.

Sasuke looked up and was a little confused with the look he saw. It was one of genuine concern. Glancing away from Naruto's large blue eyes Sasuke nodded. "It's fine. Thank you."

He heard Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens! I was worried you weren't going to like it."

"After a few days with no food and water you tend to forget about preferences for food," Sasuke retorted. He started to pick noodles up with his chopsticks.

"Water!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feet and running from the room. He returned moments later with a glass in hand. "Sorry it's not cold, I don't have a plugged in fridge!"

Sasuke looked up from his mouthful of noodles to nod. Naruto took a seat again and sat in silence, Sasuke forcing himself to eat slowly and chew every bite. After a few bites he put down his chopstick and took a drink. When he put the glass down he confronted Naruto.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh? What? Sorry, I am fascinated at how you eat."

"How I eat?" Sasuke demanded. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Naruto assured him. "It's just that, you do it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I _do_ it?"

"Yeah, you eat! It is so weird!"

"You know what's weird?" Sasuke asked. "Kidnapping a person! That's weird! Locking someone in a cellar! That's weird! Drinking someone's blood! That's _fucking_ weird!" He'd stood to his feet during his rant and Naruto was looking appropriately sheepish.

"I know," he sighed. "If it makes it better I never would have kidnapped you in the first place. I don't really need to get revenge on your brother; I just used it as an excuse to keep you locked away." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Naruto's answer froze the words on his tongue. "I lose my temper ... a lot. And quite badly. Sometimes I can keep it under wraps but other's I feel like I'm watching what I'm doing but I have no control what so ever. I would never in a sane state have locked you down there." He started to twiddle his fingers together. "You pushed me over the edge and I couldn't face you straight away." Sasuke slowly sunk into the chair, eyes trained on Naruto's downcast ones. "And the blood thing? I can't help it. The reason I am talking to you now is because I have other people's blood filling me. If I don't I become lifeless and will finally die." Naruto shook his head and stared out the window. It would be dawn soon. "It's tempting, to die. But there's always that one instinct that prevents me from falling over the edge. The instinct every person has. That every animal has." He moved his eyes to Sasuke's. "An instinct you seem to lack."

Sasuke looked away. "I don't lack it. But my death would help solve a lot of things."

Naruto made an interested noise in the back of his throat. "Do tell," the vampire urged.

Sasuke shrugged. "If I were dead it would mean my family could have lived."

"When did they die?"

Sasuke turned with an angry stare. "Itachi killed them when I was eleven."

"How would you dying now prevent their deaths?"

"Not prevent," Sasuke argued. "But make it easier for me. Itachi told me I –" Sasuke cut himself off. If he told Naruto Itachi left him alive then Naruto would have a good reason to keep him around, a very good reason. Sasuke didn't know if Itachi still wanted him alive, or where he even was. But he didn't want to give Naruto any reason to suspect any different than from what Sasuke had led him to believe.

"Told you what?" Naruto prodded.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, scooping up another mouthful of ramen.

Naruto let him eat in silence before breaking it softly. "You can tell me."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing. Really."

Naruto nodded. "Everyone seems to have secrets about Itachi."

Sasuke frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing. Really," Naruto mimicked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Sasuke offered a small smile and sat back. "I'm full."

"You've not even finished it!" Naruto protested. "And it smelt so good! I can't stomach normal food but that shit smelt divine!"

"I couldn't have another spoonful," Sasuke told him. He looked over at the bed. "I'm pretty exhausted and it looks like it's almost day break. I think I might go back to sleep."

"Of course, make yourself at home," Naruto said. He quickly moved to the bed and pulled down the covers to reveal deep royal blue sheets. "Here you go."

Sasuke tipped his head to show his gratefulness and slipped into the cool satin covers. Getting himself comfortable he gazed around the room. "This is nice, where is the vampire who owns this?"

"It's my room," Naruto told him as he moved to the panels beside them bed. Sasuke hadn't noticed them before so he watched the blond in interest. Punching in some codes Sasuke was amazing to see blinds slide silently across the windows closing the room off from the outside world. "Neat, huh?"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. Turning to the lamp on the table he reached for the button. "I'll turn it off once you leave."

"You can do it now, my eyes see better in the dark."

"Of course," Sasuke commented. He smiled softly. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back. He waited for Sasuke to turn off the lights before breathing a quiet 'my pleasure' back.

xxx

Naruto returned to Jiraiya's old room and collapsed on the bed. Sasuke hadn't even lain on it when he was in here so Naruto couldn't bury himself into a pillow and surround himself with the brunet's scent. He couldn't talk to him again, it was getting too dangerous. He'd heard of it happening before, vampyr's falling for a human but he'd always assumed it was a scary story told to make sure when you took someone you killed them good and proper. He'd been around for two centuries and he'd never once come across anyone as captivating as Uchiha Sasuke.

It was the pale skin, Naruto decided firmly. The pale skin and the regal expanse of neck. And the way Sasuke carried himself as if he owned the place. Oh, and the tresses on his head that reminded Naruto of hunting at midnight. And the black of his eyes, colourless and like a deep pool of lust that threatened to consume you. Turning on his side Naruto sighed into the coverlet. He was pretty tired, it was as if the sun rising sapped him of energy. Well, of course it did. And Naruto was still recovering from his little escapade with the sunrise the other morning. He had hoped it would remind him of who he was and straighten out his act. Instead it only reminded him of the beauty Sasuke woke up to every morning and the fact that they couldn't share it together. Not without Naruto suffering the consequences the next few days.

It hadn't been a good week. Especially not with Sakura's little outburst earlier. The thought made Naruto's blood boil. He was going to have to punish her. Severely. The greatest punishment another vampyr could give another was to drain the offender of all the blood they had stored. It drove them to unbearable amounts of agony and would cut them off from being able to hunt. They would need to rely on others in the nest to bring them back food so they could regenerate their strength until they were strong enough to go out again themselves. It had happened to Naruto a few times, each he'd been completely alone with no one to help him regain his vigour. Sakura was lucky, she had fellow clan members who would help her. Unless Naruto forbade them. Yes, he would. He needed to prove he was in charge and not losing it. If Kiba and Sakura, two of the ones who knew him best, were chatting casually about him losing it then Naruto was in trouble. He relied on them to keep things together.

Mind made up Naruto kicked his way under the cover and prepared to rest. He hadn't bothered to turn on the light so he was able to fall asleep almost as soon as his eyes were closed.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short one!

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year's! Nothing says Happy New Year like watching the fireworks in Red Square.

So, love me or leave me! I hope it's up to everyone's standards! Chapter 7 hasn't even been started yet so I'l try start and finish it as soon as I can so that the updates are regular!

Ciao!


End file.
